


A Covenant of Violets and Roses

by nerdylilwriter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Amity Blight Has a Sexuality Crisis, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Amity Blight is a Mess, Angst, BAMF Eda, BAMF Viney, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Bilingual Luz Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Coming of Age, Eda is an art teacher, Eda is bi and nothing can change my mind, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Friend Willow Park, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lilith is a principal bc why not, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Neo-Paganism, Non-binary Luz Noceda (kinda), Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Amity Blight, POV Luz Noceda, POV Willow Park, Paganism, Plant Metaphors, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tags Are Hard, The bachelor sucks ass, They bond over hating on the bachelor, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, Viney is a lesbian bc boom! I said so, Wicca, Willow grows plants, Witchcraft, again why is that not a tag, again why is that not a tag already, amity blight is a SIMP, be gay do witchcraft, but in second person bc i said so, i'm in spain without the s, modeled after the Australian education system bc I hate school, prose, religious trauma, should i include vinera idk, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdylilwriter/pseuds/nerdylilwriter
Summary: Religion is something that never really crossed Luz Noceda's mind - that is, until she attended a religious school.Luz Noceda is the new girl at Hexton Girls High - a prestigious private school she somehow found a place at thanks to an owed favour and good timing. She befriends Willow Park, a talented artist and passionate botanist, and encounters Amity Blight, a top student with a prickly exterior and perfect grades. Yet, appearances aren't all what they seem...Luz finds herself and begins who understand her place in the world, Willow learns forgiveness and shows strength, and Amity comes to terms with things that she cannot change.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Amity Blight & Gus Porter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	A Covenant of Violets and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends, this is El here! TOH got me back into writing fics somehow, so here's my first multichapter fic in what is probably years..  
> A few things of note.  
> 1\. This fic will be exploring a lot of heavy themes in great depth - the main thing to look out for being homophobia. I will put trigger warnings before chapters that require them but this is an upfront warning.  
> 2\. This fic is technically set in Australia, because I am familiar with the Australian school system instead of the US one. Australia specific things will be mentioned and I'll explain in notes if need be.  
> 3\. Updates probably aren't going to be super consistent so I do apologise in advance, but school is going to be chaotic this year as I'm graduating soon  
> 4\. I don't have a beta reader currently, though that could change. 
> 
> This chapter serves as a prologue to the story that is about to unfold. I have a plan in place for this story but things could easily change... :)  
> (what can I say, I'm a plantser)
> 
> Enjoy :)

_An infant, short and full of life._

_A light._

_An ember that cannot be snuffed._

_A child, one that blazes through the thicket._

_One that undercuts the harsh thorns that are worn and battle-scarred._

_A knife, one that penetrates sturdy branches that protect the heart._

_The core._

_A girl. One that would realise that she has power to burn down an entire forest._

_Unruly and wild, unable to be resisted._

_Untameable, like the wild violets that would grow in your grandmother’s garden._

_One cannot cut them down._

_Acidic words._

_Acidic words that lick at blood red petals, that will penetrate and drain the colour from the leaves and the sky and the grass._

_Taunts, cries, remarks. Truths or falsehoods? It does not matter._

_For words are acidic, and they burn like rain._

_Leaving permanent, unnerving marks that cannot be erased._

_Erasure? These marks are infallible at inflicting trauma._

_Because the truth of the matter is that trauma lasts longer than one’s physical body._

_Trauma is generational – the line learns how to adapt. Torn wounds reinforced with regrown muscle._

_One must be strong, unfeeling and unmarked._

_Because emotion dictates weakness._

_But yet, here lies the willow tree._

_Severed from its earth, owls perched on fallen branches._

_Stability once existing now torn away._

_Perhaps someday it can reintegrate itself into the natural ecosystem that surrounds it._

_But currently – it cannot. A blight has taken hold, rotting it from the core._

_Whilst small children once gathered around the tree to sing their praises, all that is left now is poison._

_But perhaps there is some hope for the tree lying in the musty earth, or the petals drained of their blood red hue._

_After all, light reveals the truth of the matter, but light is not undying._

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is written in a bit of a different style to how most of the others will be written, but ones like this will occasionally pop in and serve as interludes of sorts.. ;)  
> The first chapter should be coming soon!


End file.
